The White Queen
by inukuro
Summary: She is mine. My white queen. My Sakura. AU fic, KakaSaku


Hey, inukuro here. This is just a random idea from me, hope you enjoy it!

--o--o--o--o--o--o

It's ironic, how when you know that you shouldn't do something, you always want to that much more. When told not to touch, your fingers tingle for the feel of it. When knowing something shouldn't be said, it's on the tip of your tongue. When something should be left alone, you feel the need to mess with it. When you know you can't have someone, you want them so much more.

But you can't have them, and you know it. How ironic?

Like you, for example. I can't have you, no matter how much I want you. You're off limits. I'm playing for the white queen, when she's already out of the game. I can't have her, even as valuable as she is. I pain for her, and she may want to be with me, but the black pawn in always in my way.

Stupid pawn. I can move more than you, you know? I can even move in odd shapes, taking out half the players in the game. All you do is move around. Nobody likes you. I can even jump over you, did you know? I can, really! No, you aren't the real problem. It's the black King. It's his fault, isn't it? How about we team up and take him out, eh? Just you and me?

No, I didn't think so, really, but it was worth a shot, wasn't it? Can't you let me have her, please? I know you don't really want her, you're only keeping her from me. What was that? She does too want to be with me, and you know it. It's your false love that's blinding her. Let her go, black pawn. Let the white queen go.

Oh, who is this? The white rook? Come to my rescue? How noble of you, rook! I know that you are pained to do this, and it puts you in danger, but you understand my plight, don't you? You know how me and the white queen are meant for each other. My white queen. My Sakura. You can be with me now.

Why do you look so sad for the dumb pawn? He is of no importance. Stupid black pawn. Stupid Sasuke. No! Don't cry! He's not worth it! No, i'm more important than he is! I'm the white night. I'm Kakashi! No, not even the black king is worth it! The black king dosn't know what he wants! Naruto dosen't know! He's weak, only ever moving in one direction. I know better.

Wait, my rook? That wasn't my rook! It's the black rook! A sacrifice, a trap. How dare he ruin my happiness? The white queen is mine! I won't let you have Sakura! Stupid Orochimaru! You can't have her! You don't want her? How could you not, she is so valuable! This is madness!

--

Tears leaked from the sea foam eyes of a young girl, the words of the doctor resonating in her head long, long after he had gone. Gone and left her to her own sad, sad thoughts. Her bubble gum pink hair was messy and unkept, not having been properly taken care of in days.

Her sensei, her mentor, or love, lay before her, broken and bent, eyes closed and face turned into a painful grimace. Bad dreams, the nurse said. The unstable often do that when injured, She said, before walking off. Unstable? Nice shot. Try insane, you know it's true. He wasn't in an asylum for no reason.

He'd been playing chess when it happened, an had just made the winning move, clutching the white queen to his chest and murmuring about something, the nurse had said. Her name. The little piece of plastic, molded with a crown and all, painted white.

Her silver haired angel lay before her, breathing hard and fast. A nurse came in and adjusted the Iv. She left. Sakura noticed on an off note that her thoughts were getting shorter, less complex. She didn't care. It didn't matter much. Nothing did. Someone came in, bringing her food. She didn't notice who. Maybe Naruto. She didn't bother to eat. It didn't matter.

She was deep into her thoughts of nothing when she heard a soft but distinct murmur from her angel, her problem, her curse, her lover. His face was more relaxed now, less concerned. She froze at his words, not breathing. "The White Queen..."

--o--o--o--o--o--o AN: So, if you didn't figure it out already, Kakashi is insane and dreaming about a live chess game. A random idea, finished up a 4:07 Am. Probably full of mistake. Review, if you would. 


End file.
